In the field of robotic applications, a pressure sensor is touch sensitive. The pressure sensor is mainly used for measuring the applied vertical contact pressure and not for measuring the lateral pressure. The development of robots needs to increase the touch sensitivity to simulate the touch sense of a human being. The pressure sensor needs to detect the contact force and distinguish between vertical and lateral pressures to obtain a good tactile feedback.